Steve Blum
| status = | spouse = | children = 3 | domestic_partner = | agent = Arlene Thornton and Associates | URL = }} Steven Jay "Steve" Blum is an American voice actor for anime, animation and video games, known for his distinctively deep voice. Career Blum's notable credits include the voice of Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, Zeb Orrelios in Star Wars Rebels, Mugen in Samurai Champloo, Roger Smith from The Big O, Orochimaru and Zabuza Momochi in Naruto and Wolverine in Wolverine and the X-Men. In video games, he provided the voice of main protagonist Jack Cayman in MadWorld, Tank Dempsey in the Call of Duty series, Professor Galvez in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, main protagonist Grayson Hunt in Bulletstorm and Zoltun Kulle in Diablo III. In September 2000, Blum voiced TOM, the robotic host of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. He replaced Sonny Strait in the character's subsequent appearances, until the cancellation of Toonami in 2008. When Toonami was revived on May 26, 2012, he returned as the voice of TOM. He is also the announcer for 7-Eleven's "Oh Thank Heaven" television and radio advertisements and partnered with Vic Mignogna in the series Real Fans of Genius (a parody of Anheuser-Busch's Real Men of Genius radio ad campaign). In animation, he is the voice of Heatblast, Ghostfreak and Vilgax in the Ben 10 franchise, Starscream in Transformers: Prime, Count Vertigo in DC Showcase: Green Arrow and Young Justice, Red Skull, Beta Ray Bill and Wolverine in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and Amon in The Legend of Korra. On June 5, 2012, he was awarded a Guinness World Record for being the most prolific video game voice actor, having 261 credited appearances as of May 10, 2012. Personal life Steve has two sons: Jeremy Blum, who is a teacher, and Brandon Blum, who is also an actor. He is currently engaged to Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. He is Jewish.https://mobile.twitter.com/blumspew/status/232857588356755456 Filmography Anime Animation Film Video games Live-action Other Notes References * * }} Books cited * }} * | title = The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network and Cable TV Shows 1946–Present |edition=9th | author-first1=Tim |author-last1=Brooks | authorlink1 = Tim Brooks (television historian) | author-first2=Earle F. | author-last2=Marsh | isbn = 9780307483201 | publisher = Random House Publishing Group | year = 2009 }} * | url = https://books.google.com/books?id=YX_daEhlnbsC | title = Encyclopedia of Television Shows, 1925 through 2010 | edition=2d | first=Vincent |last=Terrace | isbn = 9780786486410 | publisher = McFarland | year = 2008 }} * | url=https://books.google.com/books?id=71GuAwAAQBAJ | title = Internet Horror, Science Fiction and Fantasy Television Series, 1998–2013 | first=Vincent | last=Terrace | publisher = McFarland | isbn = 9781476616452 | year=2014 }} External links * * * * Steven Blum at Behind The Voice Actors * * – David Lucas explains the reasons for being a separate identity from Steve Blum. Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Cartoon Network people Category:Jewish American actors Category:Actors from Santa Monica, California Category:Science fiction fans Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors